


12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes A

by tattooeddevil



Series: 12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas [1]
Category: Dark Angel, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil





	12 Days Of Dark Angel Christmas - Wishes A

**A-2. Max helps Alec after the scene with Rachel in Berrisford Agenda**

_Come on Alec, we have to go._ He can’t. He can’t leave her. Not again. _I’m really sorry, but we can’t stay._ He can. He needs to. _Please, Alec, please come with me._ There’s a hand on his head, an arm around his shoulders, a body leaning against his back where he is slumped against the bed. She just holds him like that for a while and he lets her. _Say goodbye, Alec._ He presses his lips to the lifeless hand one last time. _It’ll be okay. Let’s go._ It will be okay. Eventually. He is always okay. But he holds onto her hand tightly as they make their way out of the house and when she tucks him into his bed, he softly asks her to stay with him. _Don’t you leave me too._ “I won’t, Alec. I promise.”

**A-4. Just because the economy is crap doesn't mean the spirit of Black Friday is dead. Alec is out trying to find Max the perfect gift, and doesn't understand what the hell is happening.**

“What the-”

Logan chuckles at Alec’s exclamation, but Alec isn’t joking.

“I am **not** going in there.”

“Yes you are. Now move your butt.”

Logan nudges him with an elbow, but Alec stands his ground.

“This is carnage waiting to happen. This isn’t going to end well.”

Logan rolls his eyes with a huff.

“Come on, man! You, a powerful X5 soldier, scared of a small crowd?”

“Dude! That ain’t a small crowd! That’s chaos in wait! Have you seen how ugly shit gets at the petrol points?”

Logan sighs and grabs him by the arm tightly. He starts dragging a very reluctant Alec towards the market, ignoring any and all curses put on him and instead plants the X5 in the middle of the extremely crowded market place. He looks at Alec sternly and puts on his most demanding voice.

“I need you to buck up and get it together. It’s Black Friday, not the end of the world. Again. Man up and go find Max the perfect gift.”

Alec sighs, but he nods too.

“Yeah, like that’s not impossible. What are you going to do?”

Logan smirks.

“Watch you freak out over finding Max a present during Black Friday.”

**A-5. Priestly and Alec meet.**

He just wanted a sandwich, that was all. The shop looked quirky from the outside and they advertised something called a “Ten Inch Hero”. How could he resists?

“What the fuck?”

There are no words to describe the feeling of staring yourself in the face in some hole in the wall sandwich shop in Santa Cruz. Alec’s pretty sure the other guy is in a similar state of shock, considering the wide-eyed stare and the gape. And then he notices the hair. And the sideburns. And the piercing. Not to mention-

“Orgasm donor?”

The guy - he has **got** to be a clone - looks down at his shirt bewildered before looking back up at Alec with a confused frown.

“What-? Who-? Huh?”

Alec has to give it to the guy; he is doing a great job at getting away from the Manticore patented soldier behavior and look. He glances around the shop, but no one’s paying them any special attention, apart from an elderly woman with a tiny dog that keeps checking out his ass. Alec doesn’t mind that, he knows he’s got a great ass. He leans in so the guy can hear his stage-whispered, “anyone around here know what you really are?”

It doesn’t result in anything Alec expected. To be fair, he wasn’t entirely sure what he expected, but it wasn’t an even more confused look and a hand creeping towards a metal spatula.

“Seriously? A spatula? Come on, man, they taught you better than that.”

“They taught me- What? Who on **earth** are you?”

The guy - and hey, there’s a name tag, Priestly - seems to have found the English language again and he raises the spatula in what Alec supposes is meant to be a threatening way. And then it clicks. The confusion, the look, the odd civilian behavior. All signs point to “not Manticore”. Whoops.

Alec clears his throat and takes a step back with a crooked grin.

“Never mind, man. Thought you were someone else. My bad.”

The spatula stays where it is, and Priestly is still staring at him like he just told him pigs could fly, and to be fair? Alec can’t blame him. He makes a quick exit and doesn’t stop his stride until he is a few blocks away. Well damn. He takes out his phone and hits speed dial #1.

“Max? What do you know about our donors?”

**A-6. Alec is spending a depressing Christmas alone. At least until Max surprisingly shows up.**

It’s just not his thing, that’s all. They never had Christmas at Manticore and he doesn’t really understand it anyway. And it’s not like he’s got a shitload of family and friends to celebrate whatever it is you celebrate at Christmas with. So really, it’s fine that he’s all alone on a night where normal humans are sitting around a tree together, unpacking gifts they bought for each other before sitting down for a big diner.

It’s fine. Really.

“Hey.”

Having company is so much better though.

**A-7. Alec is sick of seeing Max upset over being on again, off again with Logan. She deserves better. He's going to prove it to her. Cue Alec giving his best attempts to woo Max with romance.**

_smack_

“Ouch!”

“What the hell was that, Alec?”

“If I have to explain that to you-”

“Shut up! And stop kissing me!”

++++++

_Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman_

“Really? Flowers?”

“Oh come on, Max! It’s romantic.”

“There’s nothing romantic about a bunch of dead plants, Cindy.”

“Well... The card is sweet?”

++++++

“Hey. Wanna get a drink somewhere?”

“Yeah, I think the gang is at Crash.”

“Uhm, no. I mean, somewhere else?”

“Why? You think there’s a case in one of the bars downtown?”

_sigh_

“No! How- How about diner?”

“I could eat. Maybe a quick burger or something?”

“I was actually thinking-”

“Nah, I need to get to Logan’s. No time, gotta run!”

++++++

“Max, I want you to listen to me and you can’t interrupt.”

“Uhm. Okay?”

“I know you really like Logan, but I can’t stand to see you get hurt over and over again. You deserve better than this on-again-off-again thing you have with him. And I know I can make you happy. I can. Just- Give me a chance and I’ll prove it to you. Just- Just stop shutting me down before I even get an opportunity to show you how good I can be for you.”

_silence_

“You can talk now.”

“I don’t know what to say. That was you trying to-”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

**A-8. Sketchy has hung mistletoe up somewhere at Jam Pony. Somehow Alec and Max end up underneath it at the same time and now have to kiss. They try their best but fail to get out of it as none of their co-workers will let them. The pair is surprised by the sparks they feel upon kissing.**

The mistletoe had been hanging there for hours now and while it was fun watching everyone stumble around awkward kisses under it, the two people he **wanted** to kiss, had somehow managed to avoid the whole thing all day. Intervention was necessary.

“You keep Max occupied under the mistletoe and I’ll make sure Alec is there. Please, Cindy?”

He flashed his puppy-dog eyes at her and as expected, she relented.

“Fine. But only because Original Cindy is tired of having to hear Max whine about your boy.”

It takes another ten minutes - Max and Alec are both very paranoid people, how had he not noticed that before? - before they finally get both Max and Alec in the general vicinity of the mistletoe. Sketchy deems it close enough.

“Mistletoe! You gotta kiss, guys!”

“Damn it, Sketchy!”

He smiles innocently at Max before starting a round of “kiss, kiss, kiss!” that makes Max glare at him even more. Alec just looks amused, seemingly not fazed at all by the prospect of having to kiss Max, but he isn’t his normal, cocky self either. It only strengthens Sketchy’s belief Alec is as crazy about Max as Max is about Alec, from what hears from OC.

“Come on, guys, just one tiny kiss and you’re done! Mistletoe demands it!”

Max sighs deeply and turns to Alec with a shrug.

“Get it over with?”

“Wow Max, you really know how to sweep a guy of his feet!”

“Stuff it, Alec! Just- Kiss me.”

“Why don’t you kiss me?”

Max huffs irritatedly, but she gets up on her toes and presses her lips against Alec’s nonetheless. Sketchy hollers and most of their colleagues join in, especially when Alec hooks an arm around Max’s waist and pulls her closer. Max’s hands grip Alec’s biceps and she tilts her head to give Alec better access to her mouth. When Sketchy sees a flash of tongue, he knows he’s succeeded in his plan.

“Merry Christmas, guys!”

**A-9. Max convinces Alec to grow his hair to cover his bar code after a close call. Alec hates it. Max is surprised to find she doesn't.**

He keeps pushing the hair from his eyes and behind his ears with a dark scowl on his face, but she can’t even begin to feel guilty for making him grow it out. Firstly, his barcode is finally covered and she doesn’t have to worry about another close call, but most importantly, it looks hot.

Really hot.

She has no idea what makes her do it, but one moment she’s leaning against the lockers watching him put his bike away for the day and the next she is pushing him up against the wall, her fingers tangled in his hair and her lips sealed to his in a deep, needy kiss. He doesn’t respond at first, but one tug on the long strands makes him groan and get with the program.

Finally.

**A-10. Alec ends up in the hospital with a serious injury/illness. It doesn't look too promising, at least at the beginning. It makes Max realize just how much she cares about him.**

It’s not like she’s never been in a hospital before. There are just so many wires attached to Alec’s lifeless body, it is hard to see _him_. And it’s not that he won’t get better, because he will. He has to.

It’s just too reminiscent of Manticore.

The doctors had said something about brain damage and Logan had explained it to her afterwards, but all she could see was loud, obnoxious, annoying Alec laying motionless in the stark white hospital room with hundreds of wires going into his body, and all she could hear was the steady soundtrack of the heart monitor next to his bed.

It’s not until she feels the hot tears sliding down her cheeks that she realizes she’s crying.

She doesn’t consciously decide to walk up to the bed, pull the chair next to it and grab Alec’s hand, but she does. She lays her head on Alec’s arm and lets her tears flow freely.

“Just wake up, okay? Don’t leave me, please. Don’t leave.”


End file.
